Blood Red Moon
by Whispertome297
Summary: For Naruto knew what pain was, Naruto knew darkness though he tried to stay in the light. However, this time, darkness wanted Naruto and it would have Naruto even if it had to drag him in.
1. Beginning

The war was done, the fight was over, Konoha had won and Madara was nonexistent. Sasuke was home again, facing trials for the crimes he had committed, but everyone knew he would go free. After all his help during the war, how could they execute him? Especially since Naruto was backing him up, but that was strange though, for no one had seen him after the war. Naruto had disappeared, like a leaf that had caught fire he seemed to have just burned away. Those that saw him didn't recognize him, but most people never saw him anyway. Life moved on and everyone was too busy to notice their surroundings as they rebuilt their beloved village and home. Even Sasuke, on trial as he was, was busy thinking of how he would become Hokage. Unfortunately for these people, the series of events that would occur in the future could have been prevented if someone had simply paid attention. For while everyone was busy and while everyone was too engrossed in their lives, they forgot about a certain blonde haired savior. They forgot about Naruto and forgetting Naruto was just what one person wanted. For Naruto was what they wanted and what they needed to carry out their future plans. Naruto was the weapon that was required to eradicate the known village of Konoha and Naruto was what one person silently acquired as everyone forgot him and he went unnoticed. For Naruto knew what pain was, Naruto knew darkness though he tried to stay in the light. However, this time, darkness wanted Naruto and it would have Naruto even if it had to drag him in. But, let us start at the beginning; let us start before the end. For these events will unfold like a lunar eclipse, taking its time before reaching its full glory before slowly dragging out to the end. For this story will happen just like the blood red moon.

Naruto was tired. He was tired of fighting, tired of being the hero, tired of smiling all the time, and tired of running after people who didn't even acknowledge his existence. Ah that reminds him of Sasuke, the one who he had chased, who he had brought home, and who he was still fighting for. Someone who barely looked his way and simply thought of him as a useless existence, ironic considering Naruto was the one who had defeated Madara and one the war. In fact, all of Konoha barely acknowledged him. It felt like when he was younger, but without the physical violence. Naruto just simply didn't exist anymore in the eyes of village. Naruto understood on some level that most of this ignorance was because the war was over and the village needed rebuilding, but he felt useless. Thinking often that now with the war over and the village no longer needing a hero, he was no longer needed. Especially when more whispers started to go around about Sasuke trying to become Hokage, for who could oppose an Uchiha and especially one that had helped Konoha in the war. Naruto's achievements seemed to pale in comparison to Sasuke's. Naruto could feel that darkness again, though he tried so hard to stay in the light. He tried so hard to smile and be positive, going on about how he was going to become Hokage, but as the days wore on and his existence was less noticed the more Naruto thought that the darkness might not be so bad. Leading him to drag up thoughts long left behind in his dark days. 'Darkness. There is darkness everywhere, a black void of nothing that I seem to fall into every time. Sometimes I step in willingly. In place of someone I love. Sometimes I fight against it, pushing it behind me. Staying above the murky depths long enough to pull someone else form the wicked tides onto the calm shore. I never stay there long though, on that shore. I always dive back into the darkness eventually and the times I don't, it pulls me back in anyway. It's constant, this darkness; a comfort on some nights, a nightmare on others. Those nightmarish nights are when I'm weak, when an even blacker existence takes root, a darker, blacker void. These nights destroy me, tear me to pieces. Leave gaping holes in me, reducing me to nothing more than a shell, until I can gather the strength to retaliate, when I 'm strong enough to swim towards the calm shore. To rest until I repeat the cycle again. For this is endless, an always continuing torment and comfort.' Thoughts like these ran through his mind constantly. For darkness was always there, always at the edge of the light waiting to pull Naruto back in and now that Sasuke was free of it. Now that Naruto had succeeded in pulling him into the light, the darkness wanted Naruto in return. For that was how this worked, you could take something away form that darkness, but something else had to replace that existence. This time it wanted Naruto, he could hear it like a whisper in the back of his mind. He could feel it pulling on him more and more each day, trying to drag him in. As time wore on, the less he fought it, the less he resisted, and the further he slipped off that calm shore and towards those hellish tides. Still no one noticed Naruto giving up, no one noticed as he slipped further away from them, and no one noticed when he disappeared altogether for they were far too busy. So here Naruto was, locked away from the world in his apartment which had escaped relatively unscathed in the war. Here was where Naruto teetered on the edge of the light and the darkness while waiting for slumber to take him and this was where it would all begin for something was coming for him.


	2. Two Side to Every Story

**So I realized that I didn't write who I was or my disclaimer for the last story. Sorry about that. Anyway, for those of you just getting introduced to me and haven't read my other story Zero in the Vampire Knight section, my name is Whisper and I look forward to writing for you. Hehe thought I'd be a little formal.**

**Anyway, I do not own Naruto, such genius did not sprout from this mind. **

**As always, please review!**

* * *

Unfortunately for Naruto and those who truly did love him, he forgot one cardinal rule and that was there were two sides to every story, for while Naruto was sinking further into his depressive state, Sasuke was fighting. Sasuke didn't want to be Hokage, it was not his intentions to take that away from Naruto. Sure Sasuke may have talked big during the battle, but he didn't want to be Hokage, not after everything Naruto had been through to gain the position. It was Naruto's dream not Sasuke's and he respected that. However, some people just didn't know when to back down. Some were going to great lengths to make him Hokage, spreading the lie around the village that he was after the position. Sasuke was sure Naruto had heard the news by now and Sasuke intended to set things straight once he set everything else straight. For Sasuke did intend to stay, to become a better ninja, to protect the village his brother had desired him to protect, to stay by a certain dobe's side, for though Naruto didn't know, the bond between him and Sasuke was not destroyed all those years ago. No, Sasuke was just good at acting like he could care less when the reality was very different. For Sasuke didn't hate Naruto, the opposite was actually true. That bond had shifted and changed for the Uchiha, morphing into something stronger, into something that would tie the two for the rest of their live whether the other knew of this stronger bond or not. For Sasuke loved Naruto and not as one should love a best friend or a brother. No, Sasuke loved Naruto in the romantic sense, though if ever found out he would deny such a claim until the day he told Naruto himself. However, currently Sasuke had more pressing matters than telling a certain blonde dobe how he felt, how he had always felt. He was trying to fix this damned mess these people had caused and he was so close to being done. Only then, would he find the idiot and tell him how he felt, hoping the feelings would not be rejected or even better reciprocated. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late. If only Sasuke had known what was going through his precious blonde's mind, he might have taken the time to admit all his feeling, but Sasuke didn't know and his ignorance could cost him his precious dobe.

Sasuke wasn't the only one who loved Naruto, and though in not the same sense of love as the Uchiha, all of Naruto's friends cared deeply for their friend. They were just so busy helping the Uchiha decline the Hokage while promoting Naruto for the position. They were busy rebuilding their beloved village that was almost destroyed in the war. They had become so busy that Naruto's presence had started to blur into everyone else until he blended altogether. Despite Naruto's thoughts that they were ignoring him because they didn't care, the truth was entirely different. So it was no surprise that no one noticed the blonde's absence. They figured he was busy helping other villagers in the town, not suspecting that he was instead alone in his apartment. They were planning to visit Naruto in that exact place later that night, for the Uchiha's efforts had proved fruitful. The idea of Naruto as Hokage had always been in the minds of the villagers, he was after all their most beloved hero. All that they had needed to do was continue to nurture this idea, to make it grow in all the villagers minds so that those that were pushing for Sasuke to become Hokage would realize their efforts would be fruitful and would bestow the position upon the person who most deserved it.

Later that evening, unknown to those around, a mysterious person visited Naruto in his apartment. Choosing their timing perfectly when the Naruto was at his lowest and when it would be easiest to persuade him to leave with them. Silently, this person had crept through the village and slipped into Naruto's apartment where the blonde had listened silently to what this person had to offer and what would be offered to him in return, when the person would slip out of the exact apartment with a beloved hero following behind as they made their way out of the village.

No more than minutes later a nervous man showed up at the blonde's apartment. Praying to whatever deities above that everything would go well with the blonde. Letting out an almost silent sigh, the figure knocked upon the door, confused when no one answered when the presense of the blonde still lingered. Reaching to open the door the figure was surprised that it was unlocked and walked inside seeing now sign of Naruto. Calling out in the still apartment the figure walked over to the bed where he finally noticed the letter with strange handwriting on the outside addressed 'To Whom May Panic First', the figure opened the letter trembling and eyes widening as he read on. With a silent curse a panicking Sasuke ran out of the apartment hoping he wasn't too late to stop whoever had done this, only to stop not feet outside of Konoha knowing that he was indeed too late. With clenched fists the Uchiha ran back into Konoha already planning on how to rectify everything that had gone wrong, planning on getting back what belonged in Konoha. Sasuke went to gather everyone up while he silently wondered how they had all allowed this to happen.

* * *

**So another chapter done. Please review! **


	3. Masked Man Appears

**So another chapter and to those who have been waiting for another chapter, sorry my computer recently died on me. So as an apology, I am writing multiple chapters (aiming for at least two if not three). So here is the first chapter, the second should be posted shortly after this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto awoke when he felt a strange presence coming towards his. Silently he grabbed a kunai before pretending to sleep while the figure at last reached him and entered his room. "I know you're not sleeping Naruto-kun. So why don't you stop your silly charade and sit up. I only came here to talk to you," a raspy voice said. Naruto sat up slowly, keeping a firm grip on the kunai. The figure before him was wearing a mask that was designed to look like a fox. The image had been smeared in spots and painted in red and black making the fox look sinister and as if it were smirking menacingly at Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Only a man with a solution," the mysterious man said. He was standing on the other side of the room giving Naruto some space for it wouldn't due to piss the jinchuuriki off especially when he needed the depressed blonde to come with him. His plans wouldn't succeed without the nine-tailed fox. "I see the way they treat you here. After everything you have done for them, they just threw you away."

"What do you know," yelled Naruto. "I don't even know who you are so leave me alone!"

"I can't do that Naruto," whispered the masked man, trying to make the blonde see his reasoning. "I can't stand by and watch them treat you like they are. Come with me Naruto, come away with me, and leave Konoha. I will treat you better then they treat you. I will treat you like the hero you are Naruto. Aren't you angry at them for ignoring you? Aren't you hurt by their actions of making Sasuke hokage over you? I understand what you're going through. I was treated the same way by these people. Stand by my side and I will make you stronger and together we can make them see the errors of their ways. We can show these ungrateful people how they should have appreciated us; show them how they need us. I'll care for you Naruto, I'll teach you new things and we can explore new lands together and when we are powerful enough we can come back and show them how they wronged us, show them how they need us to protect them. We can have them begging for forgiveness. Have them give us what we deserve. Don't you want to be hokage? Come with me and I'll ensure that you get strong enough so they have no choice but to give the position to you."

"Your words are nice and all," Naruto said, "but what do you want from me in return."

"All I want is your loyalty," said the man, "All I want is for you to stand by my side knowing that you won't betray me that you will stand by my point of view and my plans. So how about it Naruto?"

Normally Naruto would have said no, he would have beaten the man to a bloody pulp before kicking him out of the village, but the offer was almost too good to be true. All Naruto wanted in life was to be respected, for people to care that he existed and to wanted him around. Here this man was offering that, was offering to Naruto everything he wanted in exchange for loyalty. Naruto stood there as if frozen, thinking about the offer the man had given him and thinking about the village. He loved Konoha, loved the villagers in it and he thought that they had loved him, that they had appreciated him. Lately though, it seems as if they could care less if he was around. Now that Sasuke was back, Naruto seemed to pale in comparison to the Uchiha and though Naruto was glad that he was back, he couldn't help but feel resentful towards him. A feeling that pushed him even more into his depression, even more into the darkness and if he hadn't been alone tonight, he might have made the decision that he did. Turning to the man, he agreed to go with him. Unknowing to the sinister smirk the man made behind his mask. Glad that he had the blonde in his grasp and that everything was going according to his plans. This was what the man had been waiting for, a chance to get this powerful jinchuuriki under his wing so he could take revenge on Konoha at last. His victory at obtaining the blonde made all the sweeter because the village itself had made the blonde vulnerable enough to convince to join him. Smiling the man helped the blonde pack what little belongings he had before leaving a note on the bed, 'To Whom May Panic First' written in neat scrawl on the front before taking off with the blonde out of Konoha. Moments before a certain Uchiha had come looking for a certain blonde jinchuuriki.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love, Whisper**


	4. To Whom May Panic First

**So I'm only going to have enough time to post two chapters, so this will be the last one until my new computer gets here, which should be soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke ran to the hokage's office and burst in without waiting to be asked to enter. Tsunade being the woman she was bellowed at him loudly for intruding before drinking more sake. Sasuke glared and wondered how such a woman had managed to become hokage in the first place, but as of now he had more pressing matters. "Lady Tsunade, it's about Naruto," Sasuke said, trying to prevent his voice from trembling. Tsunade was instantly serious; she always was when it came to Naruto.

"What happened," she said, "Where is the brat?"

"Gone," Sasuke whispered and Tsunade's eyes widened in disbelief. Naruto wouldn't leave, he couldn't leave, he loved this village, loved its people too much to leave. Especially after all the drama and hurt everyone went to when Sasuke left.

"Naruto would never leave," she said angrily, hoping the Uchiha was lying to her in order to get her riled up. "Unlike a certain someone, he would never put his friends through the same hurt the way you did." The Uchiha actually managed to look guilty for a split second before his face went back to that neutral mask of indifference.

"I know I was wrong for leaving," Sasuke spoke, "but this isn't about me or what I've done. I went to go inform him today about the village supporting him for hokage amongst other things and he was gone. There was also a strange chakra in the air, meaning someone had visited him before they both left together. I followed the trail to the edge of the village where it just seemed to disappear as if they had both just vanished. I found this note on Naruto's bed, it's not in his handwriting and it is addressed 'To Whom May Panic First'. I came here straight after realizing that Naruto was gone."

"Bring it here," Tsunade said and Sasuke handed her the letter. She opened it and read out loud:

'To Whom May Panic First,

Your precious blonde is mine Lady Tsunade and Sasuke Uchiha. I have taken him away from this awful village, away from all of you who have under appreciated the value he has. He belongs to me now and I have to thank you for making it so easy to convince him to my side. For if you had paid more attention to him in the last months, if you had loved him more, he might still be beside you. You shouldn't take things for granted; you should have learned that the first time. Don't bother looking for him; don't bother trying to bring you precious Naruto back. He's mine now, his loyalty is to me and you have lost. I look forward to the encounters in the future, who knows, I may even be nice enough to let you see your beloved blonde again. You should have paid more attention, you should have been more aware of your surroundings. Hopefully, this is a lesson on why you should always be aware of what's around you, but I must thank you for your blunder, for Naruto wouldn't have become mine without your help. So thank you for giving me the jinchuuriki. You pushed him so far into the darkness that he reached out to any light possible, too bad for you that I plan to feed that darkness inside him.

Sincerely,

The fox who won.'

"Oh my," said Shizune after Tsunade had finished reading the letter. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to go after them," Tsunade spoke, anger rolling off her in waves, how dare this stranger steal Naruto, how dare he accuse them of not loving him. However, the more Tsunade thought about it the more she realized that the letter was partially true, they have been taking Naruto for granted lately for she couldn't even remember the last time she had seen him. Sighing she turned to Sasuke. "I want you to make a team, I want you to go after them, go to other villages, see if anyone has seen them or spotted any suspicious figures. I'll make an announcement tomorrow about Naruto's disappearance and in that time I want you searching everywhere for him. Don't come back until you have dragged his idiotic ass back here and I have this stranger locked away." Sasuke nodded, leaving to go form a team. Tsunade leaned back in her chair looking out the window, praying that Naruto would be found soon and brought back, hoping that everything would work out, though feeling deep down that hope was lost and Naruto was truly gone.

* * *

**So as always review! Keep looking for new chapters, I'm hoping my new computer will be here sometime next week.**

**Love, Whisper**


	5. Searching and Plotting

**So I finally got a new computer (Yay!), then I moved and started school again. Before I knew it, it was November and I'm thinking to myself that I need to update because I haven't updated in so long and its NOVEMBER! So I apologize for my tardiness, I'm usually am not this late in updating (I BLAME SCHOOL!). So I will try to get another chapter up this week or the next as well as post some new stories for my other story called Zero (just in case you read that one too). If I'm really ambitious, maybe I will get three chapters up. Things should be easier in the next two weeks for me to get some writing done, but I make no promises. Thanks for all the support so far, Whisper.**

* * *

They searched everywhere. Sasuke and his team, consisting of most of Naruto's friends, searched everywhere and Naruto was nowhere to be found. Each time they had heard of his location and thought they had found him, only to be disappointed when he was nowhere to be found when they got there. It had been six months already and the desperation had gotten to them, especially now that they were so close this time. They had missed him by minutes and everyone was frustrated, especially Sasuke.

"Damn we were so close!" exclaimed Sasuke. He didn't understand how they had missed him. They were so careful this time. They masked their chakra and his their identities. Had managed to get inside the village and learn the location of the missing blonde idiot, but somehow they still got out without them seeing them. They had managed to escape and it worried him. Who was this man that had taken Naruto? What did he want with him? Whatever it was, Sasuke knew it couldn't be good.

"Sasuke," Neji spoke and Sasuke turned to acknowledge him, "We can't keep going in circles. Let's head back to the village and regroup. I know you are anxious to find him, we all are, but we aren't going to accomplish anything by wasting time and energy chasing after an enemy we know nothing about. So let's go back and think this over. I have a feeling that there is something in Konoha that might explain who this masked person is." With a reluctant agreement from Sasuke they headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"That was rather close, don't you think Kirai?" Naruto asked. They had managed to slip into the forest before the Konoha team could get them. Naruto wondered if the man had done it on purpose, he knew that he liked to taunt with people, but was the risk of getting caught worth it.

"But wasn't it fun to watch them run around like idiots trying to catch us," came Kirai's response. Naruto knew that wasn't the identity of the masked man, but that was all he had been supplied with after they left Konoha. When Naruto had questioned him after they had gotten far enough away from Konoha about who he was and why he wanted him to join him so badly, all he had gotten was a sinister laugh and a morbid answer: 'You can call me Kirai, Naruto because that is what I am and that is what I plan to show to Konoha in due time and you Naruto, you are going to help me with that.' Naruto shook his head at Kirai. "Now it looks like they won't be tailing us for a while, which is good, we can finally start planning.

"I thought you already did the planning?!" Naruto screeched, "You told me the planning was done and that it was fool proof, that I had nothing to worry about you bastard! I spent the last 6 months training with your sadistic ass and you tell me that you don't have a plan!"

"Calm down Naruto or you'll give our position away. Do you want those leaf shinobi to find you?" Kirai asked calmly, already used to Naruto antics. "Of course I have a plan, but there are certain aspects of my plan that still need some consideration. Trust me though, we are still on schedule. In less than three months Konoha will burn to the ground. That I assure you, I've worked too hard to get to this point and I'm not going to waste this chance now that those shinobi have finally left us alone. So don't forget your role in this Naruto. Remember what you need to do and don't falter in you determination or do I need to remind you why you came with me in the first place."

"I won't falter." Stated Naruto, his face devoid of emotion. "I will carry out what I need to do however, we might have a problem. Kyuubi is against this, I don't think he will help much and if fact he might hinder me if I try to use his power. So I hope you weren't planning on relying on him."

"I figured something like that might happen," Kurai said, "It shouldn't be a problem, just make sure you don't use him unless you absolutely have to. Especially with that Uchiha hanging around. You are vital to my plan Naruto, you can't let yourself be captured. If that means not using him then don't. Now let us go. We have much to prepare for if we are to bring Konoha to its knees. Let's show them our hate," with that both figures disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**As always, please review! **

**Love always, **

**Whisper**


End file.
